Untitled for now
by Princess of Random
Summary: An au of the alternate timeline. A GohanOriginal character. WIP ch 12 up review junkie, support my addiction, btw help w title appreciated
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; I obviously don't own Dragonball Z, because if I owned it   
this wouldn't be a fanfiction it would be on TV now wouldn't it.  
  
Author's note; This is not The First FanFic I have written, but it is   
the first I've posted so please don't be too mean. And for those   
critical people out there (You know who you are); no I did not write   
my original character and then replace my name with hers, as that   
seems to be the largest complaint I've heard with original Character   
romances. And for those of you who are reading for the rating then   
you'll have to wait, cause that comes later. This is a   
character/relationship fic so there won't be too much action either.   
With that said please r/r, cause I won't post anymore unless I know   
whether you people like it or not...  
Now on with the fic...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
This was the last of the city that he had left to check after the most recent android   
attack. It had taken him days to look over the whole city to check for survivors, and every time   
he found one they were too far-gone to save. Then something began to pull at the edge of his   
mind, he paused mid-flight and tried to focus on it. There at the edge of the city, someone was   
still alive and in a lot of pain. He headed in that direction wondering if he would again get   
there just in time to comfort them as they passed from this world. Again he cursed the day the   
androids were brought to life, not that living was actually the word for their existence. He   
stopped.  
  
He looked down. There, below him was a person. As he began to get closer he could tell   
it was a young woman, curled up in a fetal position with her back against the wall. He landed   
next to her and felt her ki, it was strong. He knew if she was injured it wasn't anywhere near   
fatal. "Are you ok?" He asked. When she didn't answer he moved to shake her shoulder. "Ms.?"  
  
The instant he touched her skin, he wailed in pain. For a second that seemed like an   
eternity he couldn't breath, couldn't feel anything outside the pain. It was like something   
entered into his very soul and was ripping it to shreds from the inside out.   
  
Then as quickly as it came it passed as though the source of it was pulled from him and   
he was left gasping for breath. She leaned over him from where he had fallen back. "Are you   
ok?" she asked, her hand hovering over his shoulder as though she wanted to touch him and   
comfort him.  
  
"What...?" he managed between gasps, "What happened?"  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Gohan. What did you do to me?"  
  
"How did you get here, through the androids?"  
  
"Do you always answer a question with a question?" He asked glancing up at her and   
seeing startlingly amethyst eyes.  
  
"When I don't trust whoever's asking the questions." She replied.  
  
"I won't hurt you." He said.  
  
"Words aren't always truth."  
  
"If I was here to hurt you I would already have done it. There's nobody else around   
to help you. I've been searching for days and so far you're the only one who looks like you're   
going to survive after what the androids did." He tried to convince her.  
  
"What about you? How did you survive?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"I've been following them trying to fight them, but I was too late." He whispered,   
eyes downcast.  
  
She scoffed. "Nobody fights the androids. Everybody's too scared."  
  
"I'm not like everybody else."  
  
She raised her eyebrows slightly at the remark.  
  
"You look like you could use something to eat and some new clothes." He said taking in   
her appearance. Her shirt was ripped to the point where it didn't even really look like a   
shirt, her skin was slightly pale and she was skinny. His mother would love to fix her up   
and have the opportunity for some company, if only for a little while. "My mom's probably   
almost done cooking, and you look like you might fit into her clothes." He looked into her eyes   
trying to figure out what she was going to say.  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" She asked still looking weary.  
  
"You don't. But there aren't many other places you can go. Over half the city's been   
destroyed and as far as I can tell you and I are the only living people around."  
  
She still didn't trust him but saw his point. "Alright. But try anything funny and   
I'll do what I did earlier and it'll be worse."  
  
"I'm a man of honor." He said.  
  
He began to walk towards her and she backed up, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
He looked at her like she was a little crazy. "I can't carry you unless I pick you up."  
  
"I've got two legs and they work just fine, I don't need you to carry me."  
  
He shook his head and sighed. "We're not walking. We're flying."  
  
It was her turn to look at him like he was crazy. Then it turned to suspicion. "Only   
the androids fly."  
  
"Hey! I am not an android." He cried crossing his arms. "If I was don't you think I   
would have killed you by now?" She was about to reply when they heard some crashing sounds in   
the distance. "That would be the androids." He said flatly. "I'll get you out of here but only   
if you let me."  
  
She looked at him then nodded, but held her hand out to stop him when he began walking   
to pick her up. "You can't touch my skin." He raised an eyebrow at that. "If you do what   
happened the first time you touched me will happen again." She said curtly.  
  
He looked around for something he could use to cover her, all the while hearing the   
androids getting closer. He growled in frustration when he found nothing, then just finally   
decided to take the top layer of his shirt off. He wrapped it around her in all the right   
places, picked her up and took off, careful to stay low so the androids wouldn't see him.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of evading the androids he reached the edge of the city   
and shot off as fast as he could go, hoping that the androids wouldn't see him without   
the cover of the buildings. When he could no longer hear the sounds of buildings being   
demolished he stopped and turned to see if he was being followed all he saw was the   
flashes of light as the androids blasted everything, again he shook his head and continued   
flying away from the ruined city.  
  
"You think they're going to follow us?" she asked.  
  
He kept his eyes straight in front of him as he answered. "If they haven't noticed   
us by now then I doubt it."  
  
She looked over his shoulder back at the city a little uncertain; there wasn't   
anything she could do about it now...  
  
"You never did tell me your name..."  
  
"You're right I didn't." She replied just a little coldly.  
  
He looked down at her. "I'm only trying to be nice."  
  
"The last time someone said that to me I ended up the way you found me." She replied,   
her eyes downcast.  
  
He was about to question what had happened to her but saw his house come into view.   
"We're here." He announced descending to the ground. He set her down on her feet and called   
for his mother, within moments a small woman with black hair and dark eyes walked out of the   
house, her hands on her hips.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Nice to meet you

Disclaimer; once again, I DO NOT OWN DBZ, but if anyone would like to   
donate it to the random royalty. on second thought to the Princess of   
Random (The Queen of Random probably won't be too happy to hear that)  
it would be a wonderful birthday present  
  
Author's note; I know I said I wouldn't post anything till I had at   
least one review but I realize that was a rather sucky place to leave  
you, so I'm hoping this will get you people a little more interested  
in my little fic.   
Public announcement; and to anyone reading I ask that you kindly read   
The Price of Power by AMCM74 and join me in my quest to beg for more  
thnk you  
  
Now on with the story  
  
  
  
"Gohan! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you! You've been gone all   
week chasing after those cursed androids. How could you leave your poor mother worrying about   
you like that without stopping by to let me know you were ok!" Then she seemed to notice the   
skinny girl behind her son in his clothes. "Oh my! You poor thing you look like you haven't   
eaten in weeks. Gohan! Why didn't you tell me you brought someone home instead of letting me   
sit here like a woman without manners?" Then she turned to the young girl, "You must forgive   
my son, sometimes his manners escape him." She said while breezing past Gohan to put her arm   
around the girls shoulders, which were still covered by Gohan's shirt, and guided her into   
the house. Gohan just stood there with his mouth hung open that his mother could still do   
that to him. He straightened up and followed the two into the house hearing his mother   
saying, "I think I have some old clothes of mine that might fit you." He watched as his   
mother pulled her into her bedroom to get the clothes and allow her to change. He was about   
to go into the kitchen and get some food when he heard his mom, "Gohan, don't you eat   
anything until we get out there."  
  
"Damn." He muttered.  
  
"Did you say something Gohan?" His mom called from the bedroom.  
  
"No mom." The two women heard come from the front of the house.  
  
The older woman turned to look at the younger one. "Sometimes that boy thinks with   
his stomach." She said sighing. "Anyway, my name's ChiChi." She looked at the young girl   
expectantly.  
  
"Lazandra." She offered quietly.  
  
"What a pretty name." She said turning to look through some drawers. "So how do you   
know Gohan?" she asked politely.  
  
Lazandra blushed a little. "I-I don't. He found me today in the city the androids   
were attacking. He said I was the only one left alive." She finished quietly.  
  
ChiChi turned to her clothes in hand. "Oh you poor thing, your family..."  
  
Her eyes hardened at the mention of her family. "My family died a long time ago."  
  
ChiChi looked at her curiously, but decided to drop it when she didn't say anything   
else. "Here, these should fit you." She said handing her a beige shirt and black pants. "I'll   
leave you to try these on. Call me if you need anything." With that she turned and walked out   
of the room, closing the door behind her. ChiChi walked down the hall to see her son trying   
to tiptoe into the kitchen. "Gohan!" startled by her outburst he tripped on a crease in the   
carpet and fell flat on his face.  
  
Lazandra grinned when she heard ChiChi yelling at her son, and then winced when she   
heard Gohan hit the floor. She looked at the clothes ChiChi had laid out on the bed for her.   
It was strange to her, this woman she had just met was willing to take her in give her   
clothes and feed her even though she didn't know anything about her. She didn't know how long   
it would last but she would take advantage of it while she could. When she unwrapped Gohan's   
shirt from around her and held it up in front of her she sighed, it was now covered with   
grime and bloodstains. She put it down and walked over to look at herself in the large mirror,   
she wasn't much to look at either, she was pale and gaunt with dark shadows under her eyes not   
that you could tell she was pale under the dirt she was covered in. Her shirt hung in tatters   
on her, once beige pants were now a dark dingy gray in much the same condition as her shirt.   
Her hair was greasy and stringy. She was covered in dirt and grime that mixed with the dried   
blood, which covered her everywhere including some completely and partially healed wounds.   
Some of the open cuts still stung, she squinted at some of the darker patches on her skin and   
found that it wasn't dirt but bruises, the largest one the size of her hand across her ribs.  
  
She almost went back out to ask if she could take a shower first but changed her mind   
when her stomach grumbled. She, instead, washed her hands, wrapped herself back up in Gohan's   
shirt and went out to look for ChiChi. She paused in the hallway looking up at some of the   
pictures on the wall, there was one of what looked to be a young Gohan with his mother and   
another man who's smile was almost identical to Gohan's.  
  
"What's the matter dear? Didn't the clothes fit?"  
  
Lazandra turned to see ChiChi walking down the hall towards her. "Oh, no. I just didn't   
want to get them dirty." She said looking down at herself.  
  
ChiChi nodded. "Hmm. I see your point. I'll tell you what, why don't you have something   
to eat then I'll get you some towels and you can take a nice long bath."  
  
She wanted to say no, to just go back to the city and wait for the androids to take her.   
But then she remembered how dirty she had felt and decided that after all she had been through   
the least she deserved was a bath. "Thank you." She finally replied.  
  
"No problem." ChiChi looked at her a little uncomfortably for a second then asked.   
"Gohan said something about not touching your skin?"  
  
Lazandra looked a little uncomfortable for a moment. "Well, it's kind of a long   
explanation." She said sounding almost afraid.  
  
"Don't worry, whatever it is I'm sure I've heard stranger." She then motioned for   
Lazandra to follow her. Lazandra gasped when she saw the amount of food that was on the table.   
"Gohan you haven't eaten anything yet have you?" ChiChi asked, looking at her son knowingly.  
  
"No mom. No' a fing." He managed with a wide grin.  
  
ChiChi just sighed and sat down muttering something along the lines of 'you have your   
dads appetite'.  
  
He swallowed the food he had in his mouth then turned to her. "Nice to meet you   
Lazandra."  
  
She just gave him a small smile and reached for some of the food on the table.  
  
By the time they had finished eating he was a little surprised at how little Lazandra   
actually ate. "I thought you were hungry?" he asked her.  
  
"I was. I guess my body's just not used to eating as much food as it used to." She said   
sounding a little disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry dear we'll have you fixed up in no time." ChiChi said cheerily.  
  
Gohan leaned back in his chair. "So...Now that you're done eating do you want to   
explain the whole thing about touching you?" he asked quietly.  
  
She lowered her eyes and ChiChi was just about to reprimand her son for asking so soon   
when she spoke up. "Well, how do I explain the gift I call a curse?" she paused for a moment as   
if to consider. "When a person touches me, skin to skin," she clarified, "They feel whatever   
I'm feeling and, though I can control it for my part I can feel whatever the person who's   
touching me feels."  
  
Gohan leaned forward in his chair. "But when I touched you, the pain almost knocked me   
out. You on the other hand looked like you were asleep."  
  
"When you touched me earlier it wasn't my pain you felt." He looked at her   
questioningly. "I had been sitting there for days, waiting for the androids to find me, but   
while I was sitting there I..." she stopped considering her next words. "I collected other   
people's pain as they were killed. The reason it didn't hurt me as much as it hurt you is   
because it's kind of like a muscle, the more you stretch it the easier it is to use. It's hard   
to explain but that's as close as I can get."  
  
"But why?" ChiChi asked with a pained look on her face.  
  
She looked at ChiChi a moment then turned to Gohan to see if he had figured it out,   
apparently he had. "So she could attack the androids with it."  
  
She nodded. "Actually I was waiting for the moment I died before I just sort of   
projected the pain to them."  
  
"But they're androids, machines, they don't feel anything." Gohan insisted.  
  
"Yes they do. I probably wouldn't be alive if they didn't."  
  
Gohan and ChiChi looked at her question marks all over their faces.  
  
"I didn't get all bloody and bruised from sitting in that ally for days; they attacked   
me, well 17 attacked me. He thought it might be more fun if he tried something different and   
beat me to a bloody pulp with his fists rather than using energy attacks. When he tried to   
strangle me I finally was able to get myself together enough to project my pain and fear into   
him, I knew he felt it, I could see it in his face. He decided it wasn't any fun anymore so he   
dropped me and went on to bigger and funner things, like blowing up buildings. After he left   
me there I blanked out, I could have been sitting there for a few hours or days." She finished   
her story, eyes still downcast.  
  
Gohan looked at her. There was a sheen in her eyes and he could tell that she was   
trying not to cry. He also knew that there was something off about her story, something that   
didn't make sense but he decided it would be a better idea to wait until he got to know her   
better and earned her trust before he asked her about it.  
  
"I'm so sorry." ChiChi said, a little teary eyed herself. Then she remembered something.   
"Oh! Here I am blubbering when you wanted to take a bath, come on follow me." Then she turned   
to Gohan. "Clean the dishes off the table for me hon., would you? Thanks." Then she was off   
with Lazandra in tow. Gohan looked at the table full of dirty dishes and wondered once again   
how his mother managed to sucker him into doing this stuff. He stared after them for a moment   
wondering more and more about Lazandra's unique power, and what it could do to the androids.  
  
ChiChi closed the door behind her and turned to Lazandra. "There's some towels in   
here." she said gesturing to a closet next to the bathtub. "You might want to take a short   
shower, and once you clean off there are some bath oils in this little container and you can   
soak in the bath for a while. Call me if you need anything." She finished.  
  
"ChiChi..." she called before the older woman could leave.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
ChiChi only smiled in response and left her to wash. Lazandra wasn't used to taking a   
shower first but soaking in water being as dirty as she was seemed ridiculous; after she had  
finished with her shower and sat in the bath for a while she began to relax. She had been in   
there for a while she almost fell asleep, upon waking she blushed in embarrassment. The water   
had already cooled and when she looked out the window it was dark. She got up, wrapped herself   
in the large towel she had pulled out before she got into the shower and hissed in pain. The   
cuts and bruises still stung. She picked up a brush from the sink counter and brushed her hair;   
now that she was clean she could see the violet in her hair and once it dried it would be quite   
apparent. She walked into the bedroom then cursed herself for not having the foresight to ask   
ChiChi for nightclothes rather than what was sitting on the bed. She cracked the door open   
just the tiniest bit and quietly called for ChiChi, then was a bit startled when she heard   
Gohan behind her.  
  
"She fell asleep on the couch. Can I get you anything?" He asked quietly, afraid to   
wake his mother.  
  
She blushed again. "Your mother didn't give me anything to change into, pajamas I   
mean." She still stayed in the bedroom behind the door so Gohan couldn't see her.  
  
"I could give you one of my shirts for now if that's ok."  
  
"Sure."  
  
He disappeared into another room just a little bit down the hall and on the opposite   
side from where she was. When he came back he was holding a large t-shirt and what looked like   
a long robe. "Here you can put these on."  
  
"Thank you. And, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't even   
know you were there."  
  
"It's all right. I know you didn't do it on purpose." He stood there awkwardly for a   
moment before he continued. "Um, well, you can have my room tonight, I'll sleep on the couch."   
He gestured to the room he had gotten the shirt from. "When you're done I'll bring my mom in   
here."  
  
"I'll hurry up and change then." She said and closed the door. She quickly put on the   
shirt he had given her, slipped on the robe and hurried into his room and closed the door   
behind her.  
  
In the living room Gohan turned from his mother when he heard the door to his room   
close. He sighed and picked up his mother from where she had fallen asleep on the couch and   
carried her to her room. He laid her down on her bed and she stirred slightly as he pulled   
the covers around her, but she remained asleep. "Goodnight mom." He whispered and kissed her   
forehead then quietly exited her room. He walked over to the door to his room knocked lightly   
and said a quiet goodnight, but figured her for asleep since he got no answer. So he pulled a   
blanket and pillow out from the closet and went to sleep on the couch.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Mending the Injuries

Disclaimer; Once again people I DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z the simple   
fact that this is a fanfic should tell you that. If you sue me I will   
fight to the death for my computer.  
  
Author's Note; Everybody wish the Queen of Random Happy Birthday and   
hopefully if she decides to post on ff.net you would read her fic as  
a nice b-day present ;) oh and by the way I have no intention of   
keeping this untitled so if anyone thinks of something...I NEED HELP.   
(no comments from the Queen)  
  
Post author's note; thank you Jewels and Eva_X1 who gave me my first   
reviews ever.  
  
on with the fic...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When morning came Gohan was roused from sleep by the smell of bacon and eggs. He rolled   
over expecting his bed but fell from the couch instead.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." He heard his mom call from the kitchen.  
  
"Morning mom." He muttered from the ground.  
  
He got up and headed straight for the kitchen, or more precisely the food. Right before   
he took his first bite of breakfast he heard ChiChi say. "I know you're not going to eat before   
you put those blankets away."  
  
"Sometimes I think you really do have eyes in the back of your head." He said getting   
up from his spot at the table.  
  
"Of course, like I've been telling you since I can remember, when you have a kid you   
grow eyes in the back of your head." She said still facing the stove, preoccupied with her   
cooking.  
  
"Do you want me to wake up Lazandra?" he asked.  
  
"No. Let the poor dear sleep, she seemed so tired and she's been through hell I'm   
sure." She said sounding sympathetic.  
  
He looked at his door for a moment. She had at first seemed hostile and cold, but now   
that he'd had a chance to think about it, it was more likely that she was afraid and a little   
shell-shocked. He hoped that she would be able to deal with everything. He put away the blanket   
and pillow then resumed his place at the table, eating.  
  
Lazandra jerked awake when she heard shouting. "Gohan! Save some of that food for   
Lazandra!"  
  
She took in her surroundings when she remembered where she was and what had happened   
yesterday. She stretched her body and hissed in pain. Her muscles protested any and all   
movement. The bruises that covered her body were now very apparent instead of looking like   
thicker spots of grime, and her cuts still stung. Some of them were probably infected   
considering how dirty she had been. She cringed at the thought knowing that they would probably   
have to be cleaned. Trying to ignore the pain she got out of bed found the robe and walked into   
the kitchen.  
  
She paused at the entrance to the room for a moment then Gohan saw her, now that she   
was clean he could see that she had hair to match her eyes. Both were violet as the flower.   
He got up and walked behind her gesturing towards one of the chairs. "Sit down." He patted her   
back lightly and she flinched away from his touch.  
  
He heard her sharp intake of breath and held his hands up and out in a 'what did I   
do/I'm innocent' gesture. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What did I do?" he asked.  
  
"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. It's just that I've got cuts and bruises all over."  
  
"So I see." Gohan said looking at a substantial sized one near her temple.  
  
"Sounds like I'm going to have to sit you down and clean them." ChiChi said turning to   
put more food on the table.  
  
"I was afraid you were going to say that." Lazandra said as she sat down. She looked at   
the table once again surprised at the amount of food on the table. "Where does all this food   
come from?" she asked in her astonishment.  
  
"The forest, that and the river a few miles away. Gohan is quite the fisherman." ChiChi   
said as she turned to put more food on the table.  
  
"Dad was much better at it than me." He said, his cheeks stained a light pink.  
  
Lazandra could see a small bit of sorrow in both their eyes but said nothing, believing   
Gohan's father and ChiChi's husband probably died at the hands of the cyborgs.  
  
"Oh! Lazandra, I, meant to give you these last night." She said and abruptly turned for   
her room, remembering to turn off the stove before she went.  
  
Lazandra stared after her for a moment before Gohan spoke.  
  
"Help yourself to the food, before my mom thinks I ate it all and didn't leave you   
any." He said with a grin.  
  
Lazandra turned back to the table and began to fill her plate. By the time she had   
what she wanted to eat ChiChi had returned.  
  
"Here you go." She said handing Lazandra a pair of long gloves. "This way you wont have   
to worry about touching us as much."  
  
"Thank you." She said picking up the gloves and putting them on. They were made of a   
thin white material, and fit her just a little too small.  
  
"Well I'll make you a pair of your own later so they'll fit." ChiChi said as she put the   
last of the food on the table, then served herself.  
  
An hour or so later Gohan stood in front of the sink doing the dishes. As he washed and   
dried the plates and everything else he thought about going out back after the androids again   
soon. The longer he stayed here the more destruction the androids would cause. They'd gone on   
rampaging long enough it had to stop soon or they would destroy everything.  
  
All of a sudden he was jarred from his thoughts when he heard someone shout a very loud   
'oowwww!'  
  
He left the dishes in the sink and hurried to his mom's room. He opened the door to see   
Lazandra lying flat on her stomach nothing covering her back and his mom leaning over her with a   
large cotton swab.  
  
"What on earth are you doing to her, mom?"  
  
"I told you I was going to clean her cuts." ChiChi said.  
  
"It sounds more like you're inflicting new ones."  
  
ChiChi gave him THE look.  
  
"What?" Gohan cried.  
  
"Out Gohan, let me finish."  
  
"You know Lazandra I'd be nicer about this." He said to her.  
  
"You'd probably also go slower trying to be nice." Lazandra said lifting her head from   
the pillow, her eyes were red rimmed and he could tell she had been biting down on the pillow.  
  
Gohan looked a little sheepish when he thought about it. She was right of course he   
would go slower and be gentle but it would, in the end just prolong her pain. He looked at her   
for a moment, tilted his head, then said, "Alright." With that he left the room closing the door   
behind him and returned to doing the dishes.  
  
When ChiChi finally finished cleaning and bandaging the numerous gashes throughout   
Lazandra's body she stood back and took in her handy work. "They're clean now but there's no   
telling how long you had them before since your memory is a blank for most of that time. I don't   
think any of these cuts are infected; still you're going to have some pretty nasty scars."   
ChiChi turned from her to put the alcohol away. "I'm sorry I had to use alcohol, but thanks to   
those merciless machines there hasn't been much peroxide to find."  
  
"Don't worry, with cuts like this I'm sure peroxide would have hurt just as much as the   
alcohol." Lazandra said not moving a muscle. "Do you mind if I just lay here for a while?"  
  
"Not at all. I'm sure after all that the last thing you want to do is move." ChiChi   
replied. "I'll just put these away... Oh, and do you want any Excedrin or something? I know it   
won't do much good against the pain but it might help you sleep."  
  
"Sure."  
  
ChiChi put away the gloves, cotton balls, alcohol and gauze she had used on Lazandra,   
pulled out the Excedrin and then called over her shoulder, "I'm going to get you some water,   
I'll be right back." She said as she walked out the door. She headed into the kitchen and took   
a glass from her son just as he finished rinsing it.  
  
"I just washed that."  
  
"I know. All she needs is a glass of water to wash these down." She said showing him   
the pills.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?"  
  
"Well, nothing's infected, amazingly enough, but there'll be a lot of scarring.   
Probably just as much on the inside as the outside." She replied.  
  
"The androids destroyed her life, cliché though it might sound, she's actually handling   
it pretty well."  
  
ChiChi turned to look at him seriously. "At least when your father died we knew he   
died in peace surrounded by people who cared about him." Her eyes were slightly downcast at the   
thought of her husband.  
  
"I miss him too."  
  
"If only he had been here before..." she looked a little forlorn as she ran this train   
of thought through her head for the hundredth time. Then she seemed to shake herself from those   
thoughts, "I should hurry up and get this to Lazandra." She turned and left towards her bedroom,   
while Gohan got back to rinsing the dishes, thoughts of his father still running circles in his   
mind.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ok people don't neglect me. I'm feeling very unappreciated. all you   
have to do is click on the little button at the bottom of the screen  
and type a little message, it's not that hard really. my original   
threat still stands no reviews no updates...ok, so that will more than   
likely turn out to be a lie but still. Even if you don't have anything  
to say just let me know my story's being read and liked... 


	4. Going To Be OK

Disclaimer; I really shouldn't have to do this anymore but seeing as   
how i really don't want to get sued...Dragon Ball Z belongs to many   
people...and none of them are me.  
  
AN: Ok i said no reviews no updates, last I checked I was three for   
three...so here's number four. BTW, I've never been good with titles so   
some help would be greatly appreciated.  
  
random quote of the day; I'm not bitchy I'm just in a pissy mood!  
  
random rant; I swore I would stay in shape so I wouldn't feel the   
agonizingly sore muscles you get after a good workout when you're out   
of shape, now when I move I think OUCH!  
  
  
  
Lazandra woke up hearing laughter coming from the living room. She opened her eyes and   
was about to move when she felt the bandages covering her back. Surprisingly the cuts didn't   
sting anywhere near as bad as she thought they would; still she would not test that out by   
rolling over and lying on her back. She pushed up with her arms so she was on her knees and   
crawled off the bed. She found the shirt she had been wearing and gingerly put it back on and   
made her way to the living room.  
  
Gohan turned and saw her standing in the entranceway to the living room. "Just in time,   
come in, have a seat. We just started watching a movie." He gestured to an open seat on the   
couch.  
  
Lazandra came in and sat on a separate smaller couch. "How do you feel?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"It doesn't hurt as much."  
  
"Good." ChiChi said then began watching the movie again and laughed almost immediately   
afterward.  
  
Lazandra looked at the TV to see what they were watching. After watching for a few   
moments she looked at the screen oddly. "What is this?"  
  
"It's an old comedy, called 'Born in East L.A.'" Gohan said. "A friend of ours brought   
it back with her from a business trip in America. Here, have some popcorn." He handed her the   
bowl of popcorn that had been sitting between him and his mother.  
  
"Thanks." She picked up a handful and looked at the screen to see a mechanic roll out   
from under a car and a woman.  
  
"That scene always did remind me of Master Roshi." She heard ChiChi mutter.  
  
Lazandra watched in mild amusement as the guy tried to show her how to use her new   
sound system. The more she watched the harder she found it to keep from laughing. By the end of   
the movie when the woman in the green dress appeared again she was laughing freely.  
  
"Good to see you still have a sense of humor." Gohan said.  
  
She smiled in return.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know, Iknow...short. But hey, the next part should be semi-long. I   
know I may sound like a broken record but; ANY suggestions for a title   
would be helpful. 


	5. Remember the Past, Don't Live In It

fic disclaimer; i don't own dragon ball z so please don't sue me, i don't   
want to lose my brand new dvd player that i just figuered out how to   
work.  
  
author disclaimer; All opinions expressed herein are my opinions and in   
no way represent those of my family, friends and other such individuals   
(or me-tomarrow)  
  
author's note; ok since I got a 5th review before I posted the fifth   
chapter here you go. That doesn't mean stop with the reivews. I am now   
officially labeling myself a review junkie. Tell me what you think of   
the fic, how I'm writing, what you might like to see me write or not   
write *even suggestions for new stories in other categories (opinions   
will be CONSIDERED). I know I rush in parts the way I just did   
skipping ahead but that's just the way I write (this one at least). I'm   
getting the Queen of Random to help me with that. I've got another   
Trunks/oc fic in the works that I'm having trouble with so if you ask   
her real nice then maybe...(note to the Queen-I know you work VERY   
hard so don't strain yourself too much.)  
  
random rant; 0 boyfriends=many flirt buddies  
  
random quote- "I don't have low self esteem, I have low esteem for   
other people." -Daria  
  
  
Over the next couple of months Gohan built a spare room for Lazandra and they began a   
tradition of watching a movie after dinner and ChiChi frequently fell asleep and Gohan would   
take her to her room. Slowly Lazandra began to open up to them. It was on one of the nights   
where ChiChi fell asleep that Lazandra got her old nickname back.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you sing?" Gohan asked as he walked back into the room   
after laying ChiChi in bed.  
  
"I don't."  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow as he sat down. "If that wasn't singing then I can't fly."  
  
"I was just humming along with the song..."  
  
"Sure." He said sarcastically, then his tone turned serious. "You've got a pretty voice."  
  
She blushed a little at his remark.  
  
"Oh, so she can be embarrassed!" At this her cheeks pinked even more. He grinned at her.  
  
"Brat." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"My mom used to call me that all the time."  
  
"I'll bet she had good reasons too."  
  
He gave her a hurt look. "I always thought I was a good boy."  
  
"You're delusional too."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She just looked at him innocently.  
  
"Cute angel face, but I see those horns holding up that halo." They both began laughing.  
  
"And here I thought my angel face was full proof." She said with a big smile.  
  
"Well..."  
  
She looked at him a little cluelessly. "Well what?"  
  
"You never did finish telling me about your hobbies the other night."  
  
"Yeah I did." Then she grinned at him. "You just fell asleep before I finished."  
  
He looked at her a little impishly. She picked up a piece of folded paper and was about   
to crumple it up and throw it at him but refolded it and made a paper fan out of it instead.  
  
"Is it always this hot?"  
  
"Only during the middle of summer." Then an idea popped into his head. "Do you know how   
to swim?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Has my mom given you anything you can swim in?"  
  
She looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
"Come on just trust me."  
  
"She didn't give me a bathing suit but I think there's something in there. Now are you   
going to tell me why?"  
  
"Go get it then, we're going swimming."  
  
She looked at him as though he had just told her the stupidest joke in the world. "Now?   
You want to go swimming now?"  
  
"Why not? It'll help cool us down, and it'll be fun." She still looked at him a little   
doubtfully. "Besides I'm going to be leaving tomorrow."  
  
"What!"  
  
"The androids just did in a couple more cities, I'm going to see if I can find any   
survivors."  
  
"Let me go with you."  
  
He looked at her blankly as though she spoke a language he'd never heard before.  
  
"Earth to Gohan."  
  
"No."  
  
Blink, blink. "You're not even going to consider it."  
  
"What if the androids show up?"  
  
"I can handle it." Again he looked at her strangely. "When 17 got me last time there   
were...extenuating circumstances shall we say. I can handle them this time. Remember when we   
met. I can hurt them from a distance too, I don't have to touch them."  
  
"Yeah but you don't know how much you can hurt them. Besides what if one of them sneaks   
up behind you?"  
  
She saw his point. "But I want to help."  
  
"I'll tell you what, when I come back I'll start to train you."  
  
"To fight?"  
  
"We'll see if you can use your power and hurt them with it."  
  
"You promise."  
  
He grinned again. "Only if we can go swimming."  
  
She grinned. "Fine. It's been too long since I've gone swimming anyway." She got up and   
went to change. Within minutes both were dressed and ready to go. "So how are we going to go?"  
  
"Well, it's about a forty-five minute walk, and a ten to fifteen minute flight. You   
pick."  
  
"I want to swim now; fly." She said wrapping her towel around her so he could pick   
her up.  
  
Once they were up in the air, "So?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"You didn't finish telling me about your hobbies."  
  
"I used to go swimming at least once a week."  
  
He quirked an eyebrow, "Your parents let you go off alone?"  
  
"I wasn't alone." Not that he would have cared either way, she thought. "My brother was   
with me."  
  
At this he was surprised. "You have a brother?"  
  
"Had." She corrected.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Why? It wasn't your fault." She said with a small wry grin. "You know, he was a little   
bit like you."  
  
"Really? How so?" That's exactly what I wanted to be, you brother, the thought shocked   
him.  
  
"You're kind, always willing to help someone." He glanced at her and thought he saw a   
rueful smile. "Though people didn't usually want him to help."  
  
"Why wouldn't somebody accept help when they need it?"  
  
"We were the society pariahs, so to speak." He raised an eyebrow. "Because of our power.   
My brother and I were twins and both had the same abilities. He had a better harness on his   
power though. He tried to teach me, but all I was ever able to master was to keep my emotions   
from 'bleeding' all over the place."  
  
"Bleeding?" he questioned.  
  
"Try to think of it this way; the emotions that flow through me also flow out of me,   
but I am able to control that to a degree. You see, now my emotions flow out only when they   
have somewhere to go."  
  
"Into another person right?" she nodded her head. "So your telling me that without that   
small bit of control your emotions would 'flow' out anyway."  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"So you and your brother were outcasts because you were different?"  
  
She nodded. "The village we lived in was small; like most of the minds of the people   
that lived there. They feared anything that was different or new. My brother and I were the   
former and my mother was both."  
  
"So what was it like, having a brother?"  
  
"He was always there for me, he protected me from the villagers who were more than a   
little enthusiastic in their dislike. He was the typical big brother I suppose." She wore a   
small smile, knowing that he never had the opportunity to know what it was like to have siblings.  
  
"I thought you said you were twins?"  
  
"We were, but he was born first and he never let me forget it either."  
  
"There it is." He said nodding in the direction of a sparkling surface she assumed was   
a body of water. They descended to the ground and he put her down on her feet. She walked   
towards the water and dropped her towel on the ground behind her while she tested the water   
with her foot.  
  
She glanced back at Gohan and saw him standing where he landed smiling. She walked back   
over to him. "Is there something I should know about this water?"  
  
"No." He said still smiling. "I'll race you to the water." He took his shirt off and   
crouched like he was going to jump from where he was.  
  
Making sure that he didn't stay behind she turned and slowly began walking towards the   
water. She stood poised on the water's edge, and before she could even consider turning around   
and threatening Gohan in case there was anything unpleasant in the water a blur shot past her   
left side and she felt a gust of wind as Gohan jumped in the water.  
  
She held her arms out in front of her trying to shield herself from the water that   
splashed out from his cannonball. She lowered her arms from her face and grinned down at him.   
"Feeling a little childish are we?" She said, hands on her hips.  
  
He gave her what ChiChi had told her was the inherited Son grin. "It's been a while   
since I've gone swimming."  
  
Without warning she joined him in the same fashion, making sure to splash as much water   
in his direction as she could. When she surfaced she smiled sweetly. "I know exactly how you   
feel."  
  
Hours later when they were done splashing around they floated next to each other   
staring up at a velvet black sky littered with diamond stars. A wave of melancholy swept over   
her. "The last time I can remember being like this was the last time I was swimming with my   
brother." Gohan looked over at her, her eyes were shining with unshed tears. "That was the   
night before the androids came. I miss him."  
  
Gohan let his body sink into the water so that only his shoulders and head floated   
above the water and turned to get a better look at her. "I know." He said. "When my dad died   
I thought I'd never be able to get over it, never be able to get passed the pain. But after a   
while it got less, and I realized he wouldn't want me to live the rest of my life mourning for   
him."  
  
She let her body fall into the water and faced him. "It hurts." She whispered and   
turned form him. She swam towards shore quickly but clumsily; Gohan looked after her a moment   
then followed. She finally stopped when she was close enough to shore to sit down, still in the   
water. Once the water was shallow enough to stand in he waded over to her, stood there for a   
moment then got her towel he picked it up and went to her. Wrapping the towel around her he   
lifted her and set her down on the grass next to the water. She looked blankly out over the   
water.  
  
"I didn't want to think about it. I wanted to forget." Then the tears began to flow;   
slowly at first then faster, until she felt as though she couldn't stop them.  
  
He looked at her wanting to comfort her but knew that he couldn't touch her. "Don't   
forget; grieve. The pain is the price that you pay for all the memories, the times you two   
shared; to forget the pain would mean forgetting all that."  
  
She looked at him silently, letting her eyes say everything about her pain. "At least   
when your dad died you knew he wasn't in any pain."  
  
Gohan dropped his eyes. "There was someone else," He said quietly. "Her name was Videl,   
I went to high school with her. We went out a few times and were just starting to get serious.   
At graduation the androids attacked, she was a good fighter but she didn't stand a chance   
against them. During the attack I was knocked unconscious, by the time I came to they were   
gone. That was the first time I cleaned up after the androids. The only person I found alive   
was Videl; she died in my arms." And it's only been repeat performances until I found you, he   
thought.  
  
She nodded in the silence; that was almost exactly how it had been with her brother,   
only when she found her brother he wasn't alive. She was both grateful and regretful, grateful   
because she had been spared from having to hear her brothers last breath and regretful for not   
being able to comfort him. Even though she hadn't been there she had known the moment he died,   
she had felt it. The feel of death was not something she would ever forget.  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder and they sat there together watching the sunrise. Gohan   
looked down at her when he felt her move. He turned in time to see her jerking her head up. He   
smiled, "Tired?"  
  
She smiled back. "Yeah, I guess I am."  
  
He stood up and held his hand out to help her up. "Come on Lazandra, let's get back so   
you can get some rest."  
  
She wrapped the towel around her hand and placed it in his hands. He pulled her up and   
heard her mutter something.  
  
He gave her a confused look. "What?"  
  
She readjusted the towel around herself and repeated what she had said. "I said Zandra.   
You can call me Zandra, it was a nickname my brother gave me." She paused looking up at him, a   
little shyly. "I was never close enough to anyone else for anyone but my brother to call me that.   
But I wouldn't mind if you and ChiChi used it."  
  
He smiled again. "It would be an honor." He put his shirt back on grabbed his towel   
picked her up and lifted to the sky; by the time he touched down in front of his house Lazandra   
was asleep. He opened the door with one hand and proceeded to Lazandra's room. He laid her down   
on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He moved to the door and stopped, he took a good long   
look at her then went to his room. He peeled his wet clothes from his body and threw them in a   
corner then picked up a towel and took a shower. He thought of what had happened near the lake   
and was a little amazed at himself, he had never spoken to anyone, not even his mom about what   
had happened at graduation day, nor had he spoke much of his father. He well and truly cared   
about her; he wanted her to know everything about him. He was falling in love with her, even   
though he knew he would probably never be able to touch her. The revelation hit him hard and   
in a way he was glad to be leaving now; he knew if didn't he wouldn't be able to hide his   
emotions from her for too long, especially one this strong. He walked back into his room and   
changed; he wanted to be gone before his mother woke up and that was going to be soon. As soon   
as he was dressed he left a good-bye note on the refrigerator and flew away from his home.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once again people, if you can help me think of a title, because I'm relly   
coming up emtpy handed. 


	6. Not Human???

disclaimer; the only reason I say I don't own DBZ everytime is cause I   
don't want to get sued, other wise I would pretend and fall into a   
dreamland where I do own it...but all hear this, I don't own DBZ.   
Something I did forget was that I do own Lazandra. I came up with the   
name, character and everything about her so don't steal her. Ask nicely   
and I might let you barrow her(on certain conditions of course)  
  
author's note; again I had more reviews than chapter's...that makes me   
feel so loved and appreciated. Being that there are only six reviews I   
can e-mail you to let you know when I post new chapters, so leave your   
address. Oh, and one more thing. I've only had one suggestion for a   
title (it is appreciated and being considered) I'd like a few choices,   
and I'll even give you credit for coming up with a title.  
  
random rant; SUPPORT YOUR LOCAL REVIEW JUNKIE!!!  
  
random quote; "If you object, THAT'S TOO BAD!!!!! Once you go random,   
there's just no going back....." -The Queen of Random  
  
Ahem, now may I present...Chapter Six of my (for now)untitled fic...  
  
  
  
ChiChi woke Lazandra up the next morning. She headed straight for the shower knowing   
ChiChi wouldn't let her near the table while she looked like she did; her hair was matted to   
her head and she was still in the clothes she had been swimming in last night. When she was   
finally dressed she headed for the kitchen. She raised her eyebrows at ChiChi questioningly   
when she saw that only half of what they usually ate was on the table.  
  
ChiChi said nothing, just handed her a piece of paper. Lazandra read it silently and   
almost cursed out loud when she realized what it was. "I can't believe he left without saying   
good-bye."  
  
"That's the only way he knows how to." ChiChi said setting the pancakes on the table.   
"Face to face good-bye's are impossible for him because he knows he won't actually leave."  
  
Lazandra sat down and smiled sadly. "Wouldn't that be better?"  
  
ChiChi nodded silently then took her seat. "I worry about him so much when he goes off   
like this; so much like his father." She seemed to speak the last part to herself.  
  
Lazandra looked up at ChiChi. "What do you mean?"  
  
ChiChi cocked her head in Lazandra's direction. "Gohan never told you?"  
  
She shook her head. "He told me about how he died but other than that..." the sentence   
hung in the air as ChiChi decided on how to best tell her about Goku.  
  
"Why don't we sit outside and I'll tell you about my Goku?"  
  
"Sure." Lazandra picked up her plate and followed ChiChi outside to the small table in   
the back. She sat down opposite the older woman and waited for her to speak.  
  
ChiChi took a deep breath. "Goku was a fighter, stronger than humans." Lazandra's brow   
furrowed. "Because he wasn't human."  
  
"What?" Lazandra looked as though she thought ChiChi had jumped off the deep end.  
  
"Goku was one of the last of a warrior race called Saiyans. They're stronger than   
humans, other than that and their appetites they're almost exactly like humans. Oh and they're   
born with tails."  
  
Lazandra looked at ChiChi with a strange look trying to let it all sink in. "But Gohan   
doesn't have a tail."  
  
ChiChi smiled expecting her to say that. "He was born with one though. I'll show you."   
She went into the house to retrieve her photo album. When she came back in she already had a   
page marked with her finger. She set it on the table in front of Lazandra and opened it to a   
page of Gohan as a little boy. He stood there with an innocent smile wearing a hat with a little   
orange ball on top and a tail waving out from behind him.  
  
Losing interest in her food Lazandra looked at the image. "May I." She asked ChiChi.  
  
"Of course." She said, "Look all you want." ChiChi sat back down to finish her food.  
  
Lazandra turned it too the beginning of the book. The first photo in it was ChiChi's   
and Goku's wedding picture. She and ChiChi spent the most of day lazily looking through old   
photos while Lazandra listened to her tell stories about the people from her past. Krillin,   
Goku's best friend; Tien and Chioutsu former adversaries of Goku; Bulma who is still alive,   
her son Trunks who's still just a young boy; Yamcha Bulma's old boyfriend; and Vegita, Trunks'   
father and only other remaining Saiyan, until the machines killed him. Lazandra found out that   
Gohan had left a separate note for ChiChi when she called her Zandra. One of the more recent   
pictures she saw was one of Gohan standing next to a girl with blue eyes and black hair that   
fell just above her shoulders; both in formal wear.  
  
"That's Gohan's Prom picture."  
  
"She's pretty." Lazandra said looking at the smiling girl.  
  
"Her name was Videl. She died on their graduation day; it was a real shame she was a   
nice girl, if a little out spoken."  
  
'So she's the one Gohan was talking about. I wonder what she was like.'  
  
Finally she came back to the picture of Gohan as a little boy. "You can have that one   
if you like." ChiChi told her.  
  
Lazandra blushed but took the picture from its place. As she sat in her room later that   
night she looked at the picture again. 'He looks so innocent' she thought. Looking at his face   
there was a carefree look to him that he didn't have now. 'Of course he doesn't look that way   
anymore, he's got the weight of the world on his shoulders now.' She placed the picture down on   
her nightstand and readied herself for sleep.  
  
The next day she woke up early enough to help ChiChi with breakfast. "I'll take care   
of the pancakes, you can make the eggs."  
  
ChiChi looked up from the batter she was mixing. "Thanks, it's nice to have help in the   
kitchen. Gohan can't do much but clean-up." ChiChi smiled. "He can cook, but it's not something   
he has a knack for."  
  
Lazandra smiled in return as she took over stirring the pancake mix. "I used to cook for   
my dad and my brother; and although they might not have had Saiyan appetites they had some of   
the largest in the town I lived in."  
  
"So, you had to take care the guys in you home too, huh?" ChiChi said.  
  
"Yeah. Where are the pan's?"  
  
ChiChi looked up and gestured to one of the cabinet's above Lazandra's head. "In there."  
  
She pulled one out and continued where she left off. "I loved cooking for them though."   
She went on as she began to pour the batter into the pan. "My mom died before I could remember   
her and one of the few things my father kept of hers was her cookbook. My father wouldn't let   
me cook from her book for him because it reminded him of her too much; but I cooked her recipes   
for my brother so often that I memorized everything she had written in it. She wrote her   
recipes and other little things she thought of when she cooked, mostly things from her   
childhood, most of it I don't quite understand but I still remember it. I guess when I cook   
I feel close to my mom."  
  
"Maybe you'd like to cook some of her recipes some time?" ChiChi suggested.  
  
Lazandra smiled. "I'd love to, the only problem is sometimes my mom used to use   
ingredients that weren't everyday items."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I'm not sure what they were called, I could recognize them by sight and smell though.   
I remember she used to grow them in the back yard. Only some of the recipes were like that   
though. At least half of them used everyday ingredients."  
  
The next few days Lazandra partially took over the kitchen, cooking her mother's,   
recipes finding out which ones ChiChi liked and which ones she didn't, though the ones she   
didn't were few and far between.  
  
Once she had even said, "If your mother cooked half as good as you I'm surprised she   
didn't become a master chef."  
  
Lazandra had smile at the compliment. A few weeks later she found out one of the   
reason's ChiChi detested staying home alone.  
  
"The thing is without Gohan here I have to go to the river myself to get water." She   
said pulling some large containers out of a closet.  
  
Lazandra took one look at everything she was planning on filling with water. "You're   
going to carry all of that back filled with water?"  
  
"I'm going to try." ChiChi said almost stubbornly.  
  
Lazandra set down the book she had been reading. "Not by yourself you're not." She   
hefted half of the containers into her grasp and signaled that she was ready to go whenever   
ChiChi was.  
  
ChiChi smiled gratefully. "Thank you."  
  
She grinned in return. "I'm not going to live here without helping a little."  
  
"You've been helping more than a little." She responded while walking out the door.   
"Although you wont be so eager to help once we start carrying these back filled with water.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SUGGESTIONS FOR TITLES!!!  
No Gohan in this one, gomen, but I had to show you that Lazandra and   
ChiChi get along pretty good. And to anyone who might be wondering, no   
I didn't kill Videl off cause I don't like her. But the story, obviously   
couldn't be the same if it was Videl instead of Lazandra.  
suggestion's, comment's, compliment's, flames...but beware, if you decide   
to flame me I MAY or MAY NOT fire back at you. 


	7. Hello Goodbye Can I Train Now?

disclaimer; this is a FANfic not an owner fic. I'm not rich, you sue   
me you won't get much besides my knew hat, and nobody can take my fudge   
shop cookies-you'll have to kill me for those.  
  
author's note; Look I've come up with a title! But it sucks so if   
anyone can think of anything better don't be shy, please. You can even   
e-mail me if you prefer.  
  
random rant; why is it my feet can survive 2 proms in high heels, but   
can't survive one night in a club?  
  
random quote; "'You smell of other people's blood, ma patite.'  
I smiled at him, sweetly. 'It was no one you knew....'"  
-Jean-Claude(vampire) and Anita Blake   
  
  
Gohan spotted his house on the horizon and couldn't wait to get home. Once he landed on the   
grass in front of the house he stood there for a moment enjoying the sight he rarely got to see   
now a day. Gohan walked in the door and called out to his mom.  
  
"Back here dear!" He heard coming from the backyard. He walked out the back door and was   
greeted by the sight of his mother planting some seeds. He kneeled near his mom and was about   
to give her a hug when he heard her say, "Go take a bath Gohan, you need one."  
  
"I love you too mom." He said and wandered back into the house preparing to do just that. As   
soon as he got out of the shower he was met with the smell of something cooking, but it was   
nothing that his mother had ever made before. He quickly got dressed and followed the smell   
to the kitchen, calling out ahead of him. "What are you cooking, mom?"  
  
"I'm not." He jumped and turned, ChiChi was behind him.  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Who else? Zandra." She said as though it was as simple as one plus one. "Although we weren't   
expecting you home today so there's not too much food."  
  
"Don't worry I'll let you guys eat first."  
  
The girls quickly fixed their plates and when they were done Gohan ate whatever was left on   
the table. When they were done eating Gohan turned to Lazandra. "You cook as good as my mom."  
  
"Thanks. The recipe for this is about the only thing I have left from my mom." She said,   
melancholy apparent in her voice.  
  
"Zandra why don't you go ahead and go to sleep, I know how early you got up this morning.   
Gohan and I will do the dishes."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah of course, besides you walked all the way down to the river and you made the food.   
Don't worry about it." ChiChi said waving off her concerns.  
  
"Good-night then." Lazandra said and left to her room.  
  
After they had just finished the dishes they sat down to talk.  
  
"So, Gohan, where have you been?"  
  
"Actually, I just came from visiting Bulma and Trunks. They'd like to see you."  
  
ChiChi glanced at him. "It's been a while since I've seen them, how are they?"  
  
"Trunks is growing up. He's so much older than I remember him. In body and mind."  
  
"Well growing up without a father can do that."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Growing up knowing you're capable of stopping your fathers killers   
from destroying entire cities except that you don't have the training can also do that."   
He said.  
  
ChiChi narrowed her eyes at her son. "Bulma will have your head." She stated matter-of-factly   
knowing that he was considering training Trunks.  
  
He grinned. "It wouldn't be the first time she's had a Saiyan for lunch, then spit him right   
back out."  
  
His mother laughed lightly. "Well, us women who put up with you Saiyans have to be stubborn   
enough to reign you in when necessary." She looked down at her hands. "How long are you   
planning on staying home this time?"  
  
"I don't know." He shrugged.  
  
She took a breath and took on her stubborn air. "I was hoping you would stay for a while to   
help Lazandra so I can go visit Bulma."  
  
Gohan nodded. "When do you want to go?"  
  
"I was thinking of going in couple of days, and maybe staying a couple of weeks."  
  
The next day Lazandra was informed of ChiChi's leaving the next day.  
  
"How long are you going to be gone?" She asked.  
  
"I was thinking of staying for about two weeks."  
  
Lazandra smiled. "You're just going to have to teach me to cook in Saiyan proportions before   
you leave."  
  
ChiChi grinned. "Just quadruple the amount of everything you put in."  
  
"Hey!" Gohan cried.  
  
When Lazandra and ChiChi cooked meals that day her formula of times four seemed to work. After   
ChiChi finished her packing the three headed towards the lake to go for a swim and spent most   
of the day there. The next day ChiChi left before Lazandra woke up.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up so I could say good-bye?" She cried to Gohan.  
  
"I tried but mom wouldn't let me." He said in his defense. "Besides if you weren't such a   
hard sleeper you would have woken up. I did everything loud enough to wake the dead."  
  
Other than that little argument things went quite smoothly that day with Lazandra reminding   
Gohan of his promise to train her.  
  
"You remembered, huh?" He asked.  
  
"Of course. So when do we start." She asked smugly.  
  
"I was kind of hoping you forgot but I won't go back on my word. I suppose we can start   
tomorrow." He said resignedly.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
author's note; the next chapter is going to have some heavier content   
so...I just thought I'd forewarn you. I'm loving the reviews thank you   
so much. I do read them, in case anyone was wondering. 


	8. In My Nightmares

disclaimer; there's only so many ways you can say that something   
doesn't belong to you especially when it's 1:03 a.m. dbz doesn't belong   
to me.  
  
author's note; but everything else (i.e. authors notes rants and   
sometimes quotes) does belong to me. On a serious note (yes I do have   
serious moments...ooh ah) this is a serious chapter, answers some questions   
about Lazandra's past that nobody has asked about. There is definitely   
some rape type violence here made as vague as possible but still   
recognizable if you have 3/4's of a brain (not half a brain - 3/4's   
I tell you). So if you're not comfortable reading it then don't. Don't   
flame me because you were stupid and read it when I am warning you now.  
  
random rant #1; why the hell does Mr. Sandman seem to hate me! I swear I   
Must repulse him or something! Either that or Mrs. Sandman is jealous of   
my beautiousness (yeah right) and keeps Mr. Sandman busy while he's   
supposed to put me to sleep!  
  
random quote; "..." -my brain at 1:17 a.m.  
  
random rant#2; dammit man i had a really good quote too! Damn my poor   
memory! I didn't mean that memory, I love you...please be kind to me...  
please?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That night Gohan got up from bed and stumbled towards the kitchen looking for some   
water. He stopped when he saw her lying on the couch. He looked down at her, her face lit by   
moonlight. She was tossing and turning. Forgetting the water he came out for he quietly made his   
way over to her side and watched her as she slept. As he watched her expression turn to one of   
anguish he didn't care whether he felt the pain he felt the first time he touched her. He   
wanted nothing more than to protect her from the ghosts and demons of her past.  
  
He moved his hand to caress her cheek and was immediately assaulted with images of her   
as a young woman in what he assumed to be her home before it was destroyed. He saw her with a   
young man, her twin brother by the identical color eyes and hair he had. Then he saw them. The   
androids. They were coming straight towards the town. Her dream flashed forward to her cradling   
her brother's lifeless body crying in pain as their father came to them followed closely by some   
of the other townspeople. "Get out of here. I promised your mother that I would protect you. Now   
get out before they find you." Her father said harshly.  
  
"Let them come! Let them kill me I don't care anymore." Then she turned to her father.   
"You're just like them. You don't care whether I live or die." She turned back to her brother.   
"He was the only one who cared, the only one who even understood. Go father; go join the rest   
of them. Tell them where I am so you can kill me and end my misery." She cried, mocking his   
title of father.  
  
So he turned without a second thought and called to the others letting the survivors   
know where they were. Within moments she was surrounded by an angry mob of people looking for   
someone to blame.  
  
"Kill her!" she heard a woman shout.  
  
"Nothing but bad things has happened to this town ever since those two were born!"   
This comment was met with a chorus yeah's.  
  
"No! Wait." Her father called. "I have a better idea."  
  
"Don't try to save her, it won't work." A voice came from the mob.  
  
Her father looked at the person like they had lost their mind. "Why would I want to   
save her? She may be my daughter but she is the reason my wife is dead!" he shouted. "I say   
the next time the androids come we should hand her over to them. We will give her as a peace   
offering to them."  
  
Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing, her own father suggesting something like   
that. "How could you even think that way? She's your daughter! The only child you have left!"   
But his shouts fell on deaf ears.  
  
"He never cared about me or my brother."  
  
Gohan turned to see Lazandra standing behind him  
  
"He always blamed us for moms death. She died during child birth." She said sadly.  
  
He grasped her shoulders in his hands and looked into her eyes. "That shouldn't matter.   
You were his daughter."  
  
She shook herself from his grasp. "There's nothing pleasant to see here. Go back."  
  
He looked at her, unsure of what to say. Then he understood. "If you can survive   
through this hell I'm not going to turn away. You don't have to keep this to yourself." He   
grabbed her shoulders and lifted her face so he could look her in the eyes. "I'm not going to   
turn and walk away like you father did." He pulled her close and held her in a strong embrace   
when he saw how she was fighting her tears.  
  
As soon as she felt his arms around her she felt safe and protected. She cried into his   
shoulder, she let out all the tears she had been holding back since seventeen had taken her   
brother from her.  
  
Gohan looked up as the scenery began to change once again then he looked down at her as   
he sensed her fear and shame of what was about to happen next. She hid her face in his shoulder   
and he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Next thing he knew he was floating in the air above her hometown with her still in his   
arms. A few yards off he saw seventeen hovering in the air with Lazandra's past self. Even   
though it was a whispered comment he could hear what he said in her ear.  
  
"You know, it's a pity my sister couldn't be here to see this. She'd find this very   
amusing, humans giving me one of there own thinking that I'd actually leave them in peace."   
With that 17 lifted his hand and blasted the little town to ashes.  
  
Gohan watched in horror as what was left of her life was destroyed before her. He began   
to power up when he heard her whisper. "It won't do any good this is the past, merely a dream,   
nothing you do can change what happens." She glanced over at herself. "It doesn't get much   
better either."  
  
Gohan looked up at where the android was and once again had a sinking feeling. He   
remembered the conversation they had when he had first brought her to his home,   
  
*flashback*  
'But they're androids, machines they don't feel anything.' Gohan insisted.  
  
'Yes they do. I probably wouldn't be alive if they didn't.'  
  
'When 17 got me last time there were...extenuating circumstances.'  
*end flashback*  
  
All of a sudden he understood. He held her tighter to him, not willing to let her   
suffer the next few scenes alone.  
  
17 threw her against a wall and leaned in close to Lazandra's ear and whispered, "I've   
always wondered why human men thought this was so enjoyable."  
  
He watched, his anger for the cyborg increasing ten fold. The pain he felt for   
Lazandra tore him up inside. But, she was right the androids did feel something. When 17 was   
done he let her fall to the ground. "I don't understand what the big deal is." He muttered   
uncomfortably looking around. He left her where she was, eager to get away. Through it all   
she had let 17 feel her fear and her pain.  
  
She curled up in a ball where she lay, holding her ribs where he had punched her. After   
seeing how the android had brutalized her Gohan was surprised 17 hadn't killed her or at the   
very least broken one of her ribs.  
  
He held Lazandra tighter still. "I'm so sorry. If only I had gotten there sooner."  
  
"You would have succeeded in getting yourself killed." She said through her tears.  
  
"It's ok. He's never coming near you again. I'll die before I let him touch you." He   
promised her. He kissed the crown of her head stroking her hair and making comforting sounds   
until they woke up in each other's arms. He was on his knees next to her, and she was sitting   
up crying into his shoulders. He put one arm around her back the other under her knees and   
picked her up so he could turn and sit on the couch with her in his lap.  
  
He stayed with her like that for what seemed like an eternity, until she spoke. "Stay   
with me? I don't want to be alone again, not after that." She pleaded quietly.  
  
He pulled her away from him enough so that he could look into her eyes. "I'll stay as   
long as you want me here."  
  
An understanding passed between them. He laid down gently pulling her with him. He   
pulled the blanket around them and they found a comfortable position. After a moment she   
relaxed into him, using his chest as a pillow. He wrapped his arms around her continuing to   
massage small circles over her back until she fell into a dreamless sleep with him soon   
following.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok so what did you people think of that? Please, please r&r so I know   
whether or not I should continue to post, or whether it shall remain for   
a private audience such as the court of random. 


	9. Reflecting on Us

disclaimer; i should just put standard so I don't have to do this   
every chapter, but then that would be to standard. That translates into   
human language as I don't own DBZ.  
  
authors note; fairly short chapter, I know but hey I figured it's better  
than nothing, seeing as how I haven't updated in a while. Although that's  
only partially my fault. I haven't gotten any reviews for ch. 9 and 10   
yet, so please let me know how I'm doing.  
  
random rant; religion is good...if you're not one of those zealots who   
preaches the same thing to the same person 538 times. And then in the   
same breath says, Harry Potter is going to teach kids to worship the   
devil.  
  
random rant #2; why the hell can't parents accept that after you turn 18   
you don't have to ask permission if you wanted to go to say Arizona on a   
raodtrip with friends.  
  
Random quote; "Leave it to me to almost die from a fart." -Old Wen, from   
'Eat Drink Man Woman'  
  
  
  
She woke in his arms the sun coming through the window when the realization hit her of   
just how much she cared about him. She wondered exactly when and how she fell in love with him.   
She snuggled against him and he gave her a quick squeeze in response.  
  
"You know, I almost forgot what it's like to touch someone." She said quietly.  
  
'I'm glad it was me', was the foremost thought in his mind along with thousands of other   
responses, but none were ones he thought would be a good idea to share with her at that   
particular moment.  
  
She smiled. "Being as physically close as we are right now, just because you don't say   
something doesn't mean I don't know you aren't thinking it."  
  
He chucked softly. "I suppose not."  
  
She felt his love and affection for her and for once in her life she trusted those   
emotions even though they weren't coming from her brother. She smiled even though he couldn't   
see her. "I love you too."  
  
"I don't think I could have said it any better."  
  
"I haven't touched anyone since my brother, not even my father. He avoided my brother   
and I as much as possible, said we reminded him too much of my mom."  
  
"I can't imagine what my life would be like if my mom acted the way your dad did after   
your mom died."  
  
She finally lifted her head so she could look into his eyes. "It was different when your   
dad died. Your mom couldn't blame you for your dads death; my mom died when she was having my   
brother and I."  
  
"Your father shouldn't have blamed you either; it wasn't yours or your brothers fault.   
There was nothing either of you could have done to save her, especially not then. You weren't   
even two minutes old!"  
  
She lowered her face to his chest again. "She died the next day."  
  
He sighed exasperatedly. "Alright, Ms. Stubborn, but that doesn't change things; you   
were still too young!"  
  
She was silent a few moments before she responded. "I know. My brain says you're right,   
I mean logic has told me that all my life. I think that even without my father I still would   
have blamed myself, if only a little."  
  
"That's a big burden to carry." He replied compassionately.  
  
She still wouldn't look him in the face. "It's one I've carried all my life."  
  
He ran his hand down the length of her back. "That's something I'm going to try to   
change."  
  
She finally looked back up into his face. "Then you've got your work cut out for you."   
She said with a small smile.  
  
"I look forward to a challenge."  
  
Over the next two weeks Gohan began to train Lazandra, and slowly near the end of the   
two weeks as she gained some control over her powers he allowed her to test them on him.  
  
Their nights on the other hand were spent very differently; sometimes falling asleep   
together on the couch after watching a movie, sometimes in one another's bed simply holding each   
other.  
  
Two nights before ChiChi was to return home Gohan lay in Lazandra's bed thinking about   
what his mother would say. Then he looked down into Lazandras sleeping face and knew his mother   
would approve, there was no way she couldn't; not that it mattered either way now that he had   
her in his arms he wasn't going to let her go. Funny how one month ago he thought he'd never   
have a chance with her and now he was holding her in her bed while she slept. Looking at her now   
she looked so fragile it made him wonder how she had survived android 17's attack, but he knew   
appearances in this case were most definitely deceiving.  
  
She had told him at the beginning of the week that she used to have those dreams almost   
every night until now. Since they had begun sleeping together she had only had those dreams   
twice and he had always been there to call her back and comfort her. She made small whimpering   
sounds and fidgeted so without thinking Gohan pulled her a little closer to him and she quieted,   
settling into his arms. Even in her sleep she still bared the pain of her tragedy.  
  
It pained him to see the many similarities between them sometimes. Both growing up with   
only one parent and different from everyone else, though she had it worse in both of those   
categories he knew. They had both been thrown abruptly into the world of death and chaos, a   
world which no one should have to live in least of all children who were just passing the teen   
years.  
  
He sighed and looked out the window of her room; the stars were bright tonight. Turning   
back to stare at Lazandra he realized he had better get to sleep if he was going to wake up   
early enough to make a picnic for them before she woke up. So he closed his eyes and fell asleep   
wondering at how well the two of them seemed to just fall into place together. 


	10. I Love You

disc lay mer: I own this story, Lazandra and her history, everything   
else you recognize probably belongs to the multi millionairs who owns DBZ   
  
authors notes; I am feeling a little unloved...as of this moment I have   
only 11 reviews. I am doing something wrong or do you hate me? Cause if   
you hate me then just tell me why and I'll stop bothering you...(well maybe   
not). There is a sex part in here...BUT it is not detailed therefore it   
does not qualify for NC-17. (although there is one of those written for   
this, if you ask real nice maybe I might post it someday...) but i need   
reviews for that. Please, please review...it only takes a few seconds to   
type; hi I'm reading your fic and I like it; Or; i don't like it.  
If you guys like my fic (or if you don't) I think you should pay a visit  
to moonromance.com and read some of The Queen of Random's fics, although  
beware there are a few you don't want to read in the library because you   
might start laughing so hard you get kicked out.  
  
random rant; it's a very bad idea to try to make 2 costumes in one week.  
  
random quote; "I'd paint the White House pink and never have to pay the   
rent, if only I was president." -from the song "Delicious Surprise" by   
Beth Hart.  
  
  
  
  
That was it; Gohan was finally done with their lunch. He silently crept back into   
Lazandra's room to find her still sleeping right where he had left her. With a smile and a   
feeling of childish innocence that he had lost long ago he crawled onto the bed next to her   
and without warning began a tickle assault on her, bringing Lazandra awake much faster than   
she would have liked. At first she wasn't quite sure as to what was going on but awareness   
quickly came to her and she fought back as best she could. Which meant she could only push   
the sensations into Gohan as he tickled her and soon he was reduced to a pile of laughter   
along with her.  
  
She rolled over so that she could face him with minimum effort. "That was just playing  
dirty." She said in a tone that could have been mistaken for grouchiness had he not known her   
as well as he did.  
  
Gohan smirked. "Hey, it's all part of the training."  
  
"Tickling me to wake me up earlier than necessary?" She asked with skepticism in her   
voice.  
  
Getting up on his elbows so he could look down onto her face he gave her his best Son   
smile. "You have to be prepared to wake up and fight at anytime."  
  
"There should be some kind of rule against waking people up to fight."  
  
Gohan merely grinned at her. "Come on get dressed I have a surprise for you."  
  
Fifteen minutes later she was rewarded with the sight of Gohan holding a very heavy   
looking picnic basket. All that day they spent at the most beautiful waterfall Lazandra had   
ever seen, not that she had seen many but it was still a wonderful experience for her.  
  
Once they had gotten back home Gohan had called first dibs on the shower, so Lazandra   
laid down on her bed to wait for him to finish. When Gohan got out of the shower he walked into   
her room to let her know it was her turn only to find Lazandra asleep on her bed, still soaked   
from their earlier antics.  
  
He approached her and sat down on the bed trying not to wake her. She was so beautiful   
to him, inside and out, he didn't understand how someone so caring could be made the black   
sheep of a whole town, no matter how small. Without realizing it he leaned down to kiss her, but   
before his lips touched hers she opened her eyes. She stared up at him and the two remained   
frozen like that for what seemed an eternity. Gohan finally sat up and turned away from her,   
casting his eyes to the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-." He was halted by her lips on his. He froze in shock at   
her boldness.  
  
She wasn't quite sure of herself or how he would react, but she had acted on instinct   
and she refused to allow herself to regret it. She had simply woken up to see him an inch from   
her and her nerves had suddenly become electrified, but when he had moved away from her that   
feeling had not only left but had been replaced by a cold emptiness. She cared for Gohan and   
he cared for her, what else was left? A chill went through her soul when she realized the answer   
was that they might not have tomorrow. After the pain they had both suffered they deserved a   
little happiness. So she had done the only thing she could think of, what seemed natural, she   
kissed him softly. When she pulled back she sensed the shock in his face but wasn't sure whether   
it was the good kind or the bad. So she waited for his response.  
  
Gohan looked in her eyes unwilling to say anything, not that he could have formed words   
if he had tried. He knew what he wanted, and by the look in her eyes she wanted the same thing.   
He wondered if he should pull away and wait until later, but then he began to decipher some of   
her feelings that were flowing through him and realized she didn't want to wait for later   
because later might never come. Death had come to their doorstep enough times for them to know   
that tomorrow was never promised to anyone.  
  
Instead of trying to figure out the rest of the tangled knot of emotions and thoughts   
they were sharing he pulled her close and kissed her softly, knowing he would have to go slow   
and be patient with her. Not breaking their kiss Lazandra moved so she could swing her leg   
across him and sit astride his lap; Gohan moaned softly into her mouth. Slowly, hesitantly he   
brought his hands up over her sides until he wrapped them around her waist and pulled her   
gently closer to him.  
  
After a moment Gohan began to take his kiss further down to her neck and she tilted her   
head for him giving silent permission, but when he began to venture lower he felt her stiffen   
slightly under his touch. He paused and looked up into her eyes. When she met his eyes he read   
the fear there, not of him, but of her memories.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked quietly  
  
She looked into his eyes and felt his willingness to stop on her word; she loved him   
all the more for it. Their emotions were beginning to become entangled and she had a hard time   
deciphering hers from his. She answered him with a barely perceptible nod and preceded to   
unbutton the top she had been wearing while they had been swimming.  
  
His eyes were riveted on her as he watched in awed silence while she removed her top.   
They moved slowly, exploring each other; Gohan, all the while, silently assuring her in as many   
ways as he could think of that he would not and could never hurt her the way 17 had.  
  
He stared down into her eyes one last time silently asking her if this was what she   
really wanted. When he felt her nervous assurance and love, he kissed her and began to move. An   
all too swift eternity later she went lax in his arms and he collapsed on top of her, letting   
his weight fall on his elbows. After a moment he rolled onto his back with her still in his   
arms so that she was now lying on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed small   
circles on her back and she fell asleep listening to the beat of his heart and he soon followed.  
  
She woke up sore a few hours later then the memory of the night before came to her. She   
stayed still for a moment listening to his heartbeat then slowly lifted her head to look at his   
face and smiled. He looked so peaceful when he slept without the worry of the world to mar his   
features. She caressed his cheek and moved slightly to lay a light kiss on his lips. He stirred   
and she crossed her arms and rested her elbows on his chest so she could look at his face when   
he woke.  
  
He woke up feeling a weight on him. He slowly opened his eyes to find the most beautiful   
sight in the world, Lazandra smiling down at him. One arm tightened around her waist, while he   
brought his other hand up to push her hair out of her face and behind her ear. He looked into   
her eyes and asked, "Regrets?"  
  
"None. You?" she replied.  
  
"Just one." His answer was met with a questioning look. "I forgot to tell you I love you."  
  
She smiled brilliantly. "I love you too." She said and leaned down to kiss him again.   
The kiss deepened and his hands began to roam freely over her body, pausing when he found a spot   
that would draw small sounds from her. He rolled so that she was underneath him and he moved his   
kiss to her neck.  
  
The blankets were in a tangle around them when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Zandra did Gohan tell you where he was going this morning?" ChiChi asked looking at   
some papers she had in her hand. She looked up however when she heard a body fall off the bed   
and hit the floor. The sight she saw was amusing indeed; her son's head peaking up from the side   
of the bed and Lazandra clutching the sheets to her, both of them a bright red. She gave them a   
knowing smile. "Never mind. I'll keep breakfast warm 'till you two lovebirds decide to come out."   
She said and closed the door behind her as she left.  
  
The two looked at each other and slow smiles crept across their faces, then they just   
broke out into all out laughter. After a moment he crawled back under the covers with her still   
laughing.  
  
At this point she was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "You know, I don't   
think I've ever been so embarrassed." She managed between laughs.  
  
"Mom always has managed to catch me at the most awkward moments." He said wiping the   
tears from his eyes while he was lying on his side facing her. After they caught their breath   
he looked at her, his eyes serious. "I love you." He said holding her hand, willing her to   
understand just how much she meant to him.  
  
She closed her eyes feeling the pure emotion coming from him. When she opened her eyes   
she looked into his and said, "I love you." Poring into the words the emotion she felt. She   
looked deep into his eyes and knew just how much she meant to him.  
  
He was about to kiss her again but was stopped an inch short when her stomach growled.   
She grinned sheepishly then giggled. "Hmm. Did I make you that hungry?" he asked her with a big   
Son grin.  
  
She slapped his shoulder. "Doesn't matter how just matters that I am." She said and   
looked around the room.  
  
"This what you're looking for?" he asked picking up her pajamas, which consisted of his   
oversized button up t-shirt.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I believe you want these." She said handing him his boxers and wife   
beater tank top. He grinned and they got dressed and went for breakfast.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
author's note; just a little reminder to click on that little review   
button down on the left. I'm going to go work on The Queens costume a   
little more, so bye for now. 


	11. romance and waterfalls

disclaimer; if I owned it, it would be the next DBZ movie instead of a   
fanfic.  
  
authors notes; Alright this time I don't really have a right to complain   
about a lack of reviews because it has been a while since I updated. It's   
not my fault I tell you, it's not my fault! My mom rents from my uncle   
so when he decides on a whim to remodel the house my computer had to take   
a field trip to my dads cause I didn't trust the moving guys. I've just   
moved back in and I think they tried to everything in my room when the   
movers were putting stuff back in the house, so now I'm sleeping in my   
sleeping bag on my brand new hard wood floors. Life sucks...but at least   
I have a paychack.  
  
random rant;...I guess that was kind of a rant and note in one...but...  
hard wood floors suck!  
  
random quote; "...watch the chicken! Somebody saved a chicken!!! The   
SCF, Save a Chicken Foundation, are very happy and are doing   
cartwheels! As are the chickens." -THE QUEEN OF RANDOM, taken from   
the random musings in chapter 3 of Shadows of the Past.  
  
author's suggestion...moonromance.com Queen of Random  
  
on with chapter 11  
  
  
  
Several months passed before Gohan finally made up his mind to ask her...  
  
"Are you sure mom?" Gohan asked holding the ring up in the light.  
  
ChiChi looked at the ring fondly, remembering when it had been given to her. "Your   
father gave it to me, I don't think he would mind you giving it to Zandra."  
  
Walking back into the kitchen area ChiChi saw Lazandra pulling out a few pans.  
  
"Don't worry about dinner tonight dear, it's all taken care of." Then she smiled   
mischievously. "You'd better go get ready Gohan's got something special in mind."  
  
Lazandra gave her a questioning look but obeyed. When she came out of her room she was   
clad in an old dress ChiChi had left on her bed for her to use. Lazandra began walking into the   
living room wondering what Gohan was planning and stopped short when she saw him standing in the   
living room wearing a nice pair of slacks and a dressy sweater; she had never seen him in   
anything other than his sparing ki(except of course when they were swimming or sleeping).  
  
Gohan turned when he felt her eyes on him and had a sudden fit of shyness. He felt the   
way he did the first time he had gone out on a date. She was wearing his mothers' long not quite   
formal violet dress, which matched her eyes almost perfectly.  
  
"So where are we going?" she asked seemingly unaware of the reaction she had provoked.  
  
He stood there in silence for a moment before he was aware that he was gawking at her.   
"I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
She grinned at him. "Where are we going?"  
  
"That's a surprise."  
  
She quirked an eyebrow at him, but surprised him by remaining quiet.  
  
"Shall we?" He asked, holding an arm out for her.  
  
She smiled at him wondering what he was up to. "Are we walking?" she asked lacing her   
arm through his.  
  
He shook his head. "I will be carrying you."  
  
She gave him an odd look, "But I can fly on my own now."  
  
After they were out the door he turned to pick her up. "I know that; doesn't mean that   
I won't look for an excuse to hold you whenever I can."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Like you need an excuse."  
  
He grinned at her. "Now close your eyes, I want this to be a surprise. Oh and here's   
another excuse to hold you, I want to."  
  
She laughed softly at his playfulness; he certainly was in a good mood tonight. After a   
while she felt the wind slow then stop altogether and figured they must have landed.  
  
"Can I open my eyes now?"  
  
He set her down on her feet. "Hold on just one second." He said then she heard some   
rustling sounds.  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
She finally felt him return when he pulled on her hands. "Ok, now you can open your   
eyes."  
  
When she opened her eyes she was met with a pleasant surprise. They stood together near   
the waterfall he had taken her to a few months ago. The sun had just finished setting below the   
horizon, but lack of light was not an issue, the full moon gave plenty of light and the candles   
that were set around the small blanket took care of the rest. On the blanket was a small dinner   
(small for a saiyan anyway), some pillows and off to the side was the basket the dinner had   
probably been in.  
  
"When did you find time to set all this up?" she asked a little breathlessly.  
  
He smiled to himself glad she liked it. "I can't give up all my secrets now can I?"  
  
She turned to him. "I'll talk it out of you some day."  
  
"Probably, but until then," he said and waved his arm towards the food gesturing for her   
to sit down. "Why don't we have something to eat?"  
  
An hour later...  
  
"You know if you didn't have my mom's dress on, I'd start a food fight with you." Gohan   
said, grinning up at her; he was currently using her lap as a pillow and found it quite   
comfortable.  
  
She looked down at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Well if that's all that's   
stopping you then I could take the dress off."  
  
His smile faltered, he brought her hear for a reason. "Actually I might have something   
you could add to your outfit."  
  
"And what's that?" she asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
He sat up and again that shy look overtook his features. He pulled something out of his   
pants pocket and held it out to her. "This."  
  
She looked back and forth between his eyes and the small ring he held in his hand.  
  
"Marry me?" he asked quietly.  
  
Tears filled her eyes and he would have panicked at that if he hadn't felt the rush of   
joy sweep through her. He knew this was the right time when he felt that, over the past few   
months they had been sharing their beds with each other and during this time they had developed   
a bond through her empathic abilities; he didn't think that she could have hid her joy from him   
had she tried; he was actually quite surprised that he had been able to keep his intentions   
secret from her.  
  
She jumped into his arms and kissed him knocking them both over backwards with her   
landing on top of him. "Should I take that as a yes?" he asked when she finally lifted her   
lips from his.  
  
"What else did you think I would say?"  
  
He smiled trying to take in everything about her at that moment; he hadn't seen her so   
happy since...well he didn't think he had ever seen her that happy, which in turn made him happy   
that he could be the reason for her happiness. He brushed this thumb down the side of her face,   
and said, "I don't know. Maybe that this wasn't the right time."  
  
"Maybe this, maybe that!" she interrupted him. "I know we can't legally get married   
being that there is no government anymore but we can get married in every other sense of the   
word, and I want to do that right now."  
  
"Now?" He repeated with an amused grin.  
  
"Yes now. I am not going to wait for later!" She stated in a firm tone. "All we need is   
you, me, your mother, promises to each other, and one night for just us."  
  
He pulled her tight against him, "Not necessarily in that order I hope." He said.  
  
They stayed there and had their night together and the next day when they returned home   
ChiChi was all smiles especially when they told her the news. That same evening at sunset ChiChi   
took them out into the backyard and bared witness as they made their promises to one another to   
remain loyal and loving to one another until their death.  
  
Lazandra loved sunsets, but that day none of the scenery around her mattered. All that   
mattered was Gohan, his love and the promise that they would be together always.  
  
They all wore smiles for the next few weeks, since the androids had come some years ago   
there had been very little to be joyful about, and with this single day and event a new sense of   
hope swirled around them.  
  
  
post chapter note; so how did you all like it? to answer that question,   
just click on that little button down there that says review.  
  
ok now here's a random question/quest(if any of you are ambitious enough   
to figure out the answer). What was the first fanfic posted on this website?  
(I'm a curious little bugger aren't I) *grins*  
  
oh yeah, by the way Comic-con int. was a blast. The costumes the queen and   
I made came out damn good for being done in a week. There's pictures of   
us on the net somewhere, I don't know where but the queen does...so again   
if you're feeling ambitious enough you can go ask her where.  
  
review review review review.... 


	12. Superhero?

diclaimer; you know the deal...  
  
author's notes; a really short chapter I know I'll try to make the   
next one a little bit longer. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while   
I've written more on this fic but I've hit a road block in my writing   
so I kinda hit a road block in my posting. I know one doesn't really   
have anything to do with the other but I never said I was a logical   
creature. Hell I don't make sense even to myself!  
  
random rant; Why is it that parent and kids just never get along???  
  
random quote; "dammit I forgot what i was going to say again." -me  
  
thanx; thank you so much to everyone who's figured out how to use (and   
isn't to lazy to use) the review button. If you're an author you know how  
good it feels to get reviews  
  
  
Three months later Gohan finally agreed to allow Lazandra to follow him on one of his expeditions   
to the city. On this particular trip however they were going to help rebuild rather than trying   
to save those who were too far-gone.  
  
Lazandra put her coat on and turned to her husband grinning. "You're not going to pick up   
another damsel in distress and marry her are you?"  
  
In a flash he was before her and took her in his arms. "Mrs. Son, I thought I showed you last   
night just how much I wouldn't want any other damsel in distress; or one who wasn't for that   
matter."  
  
She looked up at his grinning face and smiled. "Come on superhero you've got people to save and   
help."  
  
He smiled back down at her. "Super hero huh?" she nodded. "Yeah, sure, what would that make me?   
The Great Saiyaman?" He asked sarcastically. (a.n. *snicker, snicker*)  
  
She scrunched her nose at the name. "Nothing too corny now."  
  
"Don't worry, I'd never actually use the name."  
  
A short time later Gohan was carrying his mother his mother with Lazandra flying along side him.   
He dropped them off near a small section of city that was already partially rebuilt.  
  
Gohan explained to the two that it was a doctor's home and that his home had been rebuilt   
already he just needed some help getting the medical side of his home in a patient-worthy state.  
  
Once introduced to the doctor and told what needed to be taken care of ChiChi took charge and barely gave Lazandra a chance to bid Gohan fair well as he left to help rebuild other parts of the city.  
  
  
Hours later...  
  
"Thank you." The doctor said. "If there's anything I can ever help you with I'd be glad to. He   
was the first in what was sure to be a long list of people she would be helping after another   
android attack.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. He was a simple family practitioner who, because of the androids,   
had been forced to do more than he had ever been trained to do. "Thank you, I'll keep that in   
mind." She was about to turn and leave when she thought of something. "Actually there is   
something I've been wanting to check."  
  
"Come in. It will be good to have a normal check-up or even the flu, rather than all the   
injuries that I've had to deal with lately." He said holding the door open for her. 


End file.
